


I Missed You

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, a silly one, hug meme, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: “… Is there actually some sort of emergency?”Damian’s fingers pause over the keys. He appears to consider the question. Eventually, he settles on, “Sort of.”For theprompt'near miss'.





	I Missed You

Red Robin jerks his bike to a halt in the centre of the Cave, cutting the ignition. Without the roar of the engine, it’s almost silent, the only sound coming from the bats nestled comfortably above. There’s none of the usual hustle and bustle he’s come to expect post-patrol. 

He swings off the bike and heads toward the bank of computers. He’s expecting Alfred, Bruce… even Dick. He is  _not_ expecting to find Damian, Robin sans the domino, typing and absently slurping at a milkshake from one of Alfred’s fancy glasses. He doesn’t even look up from the screen. 

“… Is there actually some sort of emergency?”

Damian’s fingers pause over the keys. He appears to consider the question. Eventually, he settles on, “Sort of.”

“Are you okay?” he asks, hesitant. Tugging off the cowl.

And it’s then, of course, that Damian looks away from the screen. He sneers, says, “It’s not  _me_ , Drake.” and promptly returns to his typing.

Tim waits. Feeling his irritation rise. “Then  _who_?” he says finally.

Damian slurps loudly at his straw for a long minute. Then, tutting in his throat and gesturing over his shoulder, he says “Hazard a guess.”

“We’ve really gotta re-define the word ‘ _emergency_ ’,” Tim mutters under his breath, but dutifully turns. And emerging from the dark is Dick, old t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Looking uninjured and almost cheerful. Which doesn’t explain the early hour or the emergency broadcast sent to his comm.

He smiles at Tim, says “Hey, kiddo,” and, out the corner of his mouth, Tim mutters, “Head injury?” 

"Sort of,” Damian says again. But he makes it clear he’s lost interest. 

Dick says, “Sorry. I asked Damian to get you to come back here, but I figured he’d just  _ask_ , like a normal person.” And, “I just wanted to see you.” 

“You okay?” Tim asks, because he’s still not entirely sure what’s happening.

“I’m good,” he says dismissively, flapping a hand. “There was a… thing, on patrol, so I’m back here, but I’m fine.” 

“…Oh?” Tim says, hesitant. 

“It was a… sonic… thing,” Dick half-explains, nose wrinkling. “Dumb.” Then he smiles, eyes bright, and says, “Thanks for coming by, though.” 

Tim shoots Damian a dark look, says, “Yeah, well.”

And that’s when Dick steps forward with open arms, still smiling, and he… half-tips, missing Tim entirely, and Tim’s got to grab him around the waist to stop him from face-planting. 

Dick’s already laughing when Tim, incredulous, says “Did you just try to hug me and  _miss_?“ 

"My perception’s all messed up!” he says, while Tim, taking pity, actually hugs him properly. 

He squeezes back, a little too tight like always, and whispers “Thank God Damian found me. I kept walking into buildings.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/73832510443/8-dick-tim)


End file.
